Espera
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi esposo y los ojos de Edward que me recibieron cuando estallaron en vitores. — Feliz año nuevo, mi amor — Susurró él, mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se disolvía en festejos y muestras de afecto." ¡Feliz año 2013! One Shot.


_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Noche vieja**

**~ Espera ~**

.

**Bella**

.

Ansiosa, desvié los ojos por primera vez hacia Edward…

¿Había mencionado ya qué me encontraba junto a la ventana? Creo qué no lo había dicho. Bien, había pasado gran parte de la tarde en la misma posición, inmóvil e inquieta a la vez. La gran ventana que daba al patio de la entrada había sido, nunca mejor dicho, mi más fiel compañera en esas horas de luz solar que me permitían alejarme de Edward…

Bueno, alejarme no era el término que emplearía.

Las horas de luz estaban dedicadas a mi familia, las horas de oscuridad a amar a mi esposo… Era un balance perfecto. O casi, ya que en mis últimos tiempos, algo desequilibraba mi balanza.

Suspiré, al encontrarlo en esa habitación.

Mi marido lucía, del todo, despreocupado — o al menos eso pretendía aparentar — sentado frente al piano de cola qué se imponía en la habitación de la casa principal de nuestra familia. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas blancas y negras del precioso instrumento que le apasionaba y, yo podía estar segura de esto, estaba sumido en un mundo muy lejano a este.

Quizás en memorias de un pasado o sueños de un futuro.

Los vampiros también podemos soñar, _porque no es necesario_ dormir para poder hacerlo. Mi sueño, o más bien, mi deseo, era tener a mi hija entre mis brazos para este día.

El último día del año, este 31 de diciembre, era especial para mí.

La melodía qué invadía la sala era perfectamente reconocible para todos los presentes —qué éramos casi todos, exceptuando, quizás, a Rosalie y Alice, que estaban fuera de la casa, a unos cuantos kilómetros, buscando algo en las tiendas y algún Shopping— además de la ausencia notable de Renesmee.

Por supuesto, la ausencia de mi pequeña —_mi Nessie_— era lo único capaz de ponerme ansiosa de tal manera y a tal grado qué ni siquiera el don de Jasper logras calmarme.

Y mi cuñado estaba intentándolo, yo lo sabía.

Podía sentir como él hacia llegar las olas de tranquilidad hacia mi persona, en un vano intento de calmarme. Había estado intentándolo todo el día, o quizás, toda la semana, pero no había sido tan conciente de ello como hasta ahora.

— Cálmate, Bella — Sus palabras susurradas hicieron qué todos los vampiros presentes, excepto Edward, se volviese hacia mi.

Leí las emociones en sus rostros perfectos.

Emmett frunció el ceño, inquieto.

Jasper permanecía con aquella seriedad que utilizaba cuando empleaba su don a la máxima potencia.

Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, estaban mirándome con ternura y tristeza. Ellos parecían comprender mis sentimientos, tal vez mejor que yo misma. De hecho, ellos habían sentido la ausencia de un hijo, mi amado esposo, y comprendían la angustia que avanzaba en mi conforme los días pasaban.

Adoptando una costumbre humana pero duradera hasta ahora, siendo yo vampiro, me mordí el labio. Me regodeé en la textura de mi boca contra mis dientes. El efecto resultaba igual al qué tuve en mi vida humana.

Entonces, mis oídos percibieron un cambio en el sonido.

La música comenzó a mezclar las notas en una combinación también conocida y familiar. Era mi nana. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Edward me miraba, también, en está oportunidad. El dorado líquido de sus ojos, aquel hermoso mar donde solía fundirme hasta extinguirse cualquier vestigio de razón, me dio la bienvenida con amor y calidez.

Bien sabía qué pretendía tranquilizar mis alterados nervios pero...

¡_En pocas horas sería año nuevo y mi hija no estaba con nosotros_!

Aquello me frustraba bastante y, más aún, me angustiaba.

Nessie. Mi Nessie.

¿Por qué no había llegado mi Nessie?

Con un esfuerzo qué creía imposible en ese momento de angustia, me concentré y luché contra mi escudo, el blindaje natural qué mantenía mi mente segura de cualquier intrusión, por más mínima qué sea. Fui conciente de que mi tarea fue realizada con éxito, qué mi plan funcionó gracias principalmente, a un leve suspiro qué abandonó mis labios cuando lo empujé, para deshacerme de él, casi por completo.

Era algo bastante particular aquella separación, porque el escudo tenía como misión primordial protegerme a toda costa. No obstante, hacia tiempo había aprendido a luchar contra él, siendo capaz de controlarlo casi perfectamente. Casi.

A Edward siempre le fascinaba qué lo hiciera, qué le dejara incursionar en mis pensamientos y a mí, por supuesto, me encantaba complacerlo.

En está ocasión, sin embargo, la cuestionó era diferente.

_¿Donde está Nessie_? Grite en mis pensamientos mientras sellaba mis labios, para no hacerlo en ese instante.

La música se detuvo, mi nana se detuvo abruptamente y percibí, qué la sorpresa en el rostro de Edward se decía a mi acción y no a mi pregunta. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué no estaba preocupado por ella? ¡Me molestaba mucho qué quedará en shock en un momento así! ¡No era el momento!

— Bella — Murmuró mi marido al unísono con Jasper.

Querían qué me calmará. Y yo lo sabía. No entendía porque me costaba tanto hacerlo.

Edward se levantó velozmente y en menos de un segundo estuvo a mi lado.

— Bella, cariño, tranquila. Nessie está en casa de Charlie, vendrán un poco más tarde. Ella...

Lo miré con tristeza a medida qué hablaba. Era la tercera fecha festiva qué mi hija se negaba a pasar con nosotros. O, más bien, conmigo.

Y la razón, específicamente, era yo.

Sí, yo.

Mi hija me odiaba, y cada vez estaba más segura de eso. Mi Nessie me detestaba por completo. Y el motivo era tan sencillo como doloroso. Jacob. Jacob Black. Su Jacob y nuestro pasado en común.

Estuvo enfadada con Edward en cuanto se enteró qué me había dejado durante una temporada (también por las consecuencias sufridas en ese tiempo) pero ese enfado duró apenas y unos días (sino menos) pero...

En cuanto puso qué Jacob y yo nos habíamos...

_Amado_…

Su reacción fue totalmente opuesta y bastante más impredecible.

Corrió a los brazos de su padre, ignorando los míos y rechazando también los de Jacob. Jake y yo nos miramos, porque los dos sabíamos que la reacción de Nessie no habría sido así si ella hubiese sabido la verdad antes de hablar con… ¡Con quien sea que le había comentado respecto a mi pasado!

Edward parecía verdaderamente apenado pero yo estaba aún más dolida.

Era yo quién había decidido qué Nessie debería saber todo sobre el pasado. Todo, para qué los secretos no nos alejasen. Y ahora, al parecer, era la verdad quién apartaba a mi niña de mí.

Sí pudiera llorar... Lloraría.

Sí hubiera sabido... Bueno, sabía qué no le iba a gustar, pero no esperaba tampoco qué me rechazase de esa forma. No lo esperaba. Y tampoco Jacob o Edward.

Y aquí estaba yo, nuevamente, causando dolor a todos los seres qué amaba. Era una versión mejorada, sí, pero a la vez, más destructiva.

Edward y Jacob, por descontado. Y Nessie. Mi Nessie. Mi Renesmee.

Los brazos de Edward me retuvieron firmemente contra él y cerré los ojos para percibir su efluvio, él aroma más adictivo qué había sido creado en él universo.

— Deberían controlar sus emociones — Soltó Jasper, con él ceño fruncido. Hablaba en plural para los dos pero sabía qué refería sólo a mí. Yo era quién constantemente cambiaba de estado de ánimos.

Le sonreí a modo de disculpa  
— Lo siento, Jasper.  
— Ella volverá — Susurró mi cuñado rubio. Sus ojos dorados se suavizaron hasta volverse de aquel oro líquido que caracterizaba a mi familia.  
— No estoy acostumbrada a estar lejos de ella — Afirmé. Edward reforzó su agarré a mi alrededor, dándome silenciosos ánimos.  
— Lo se

Emmett se giró, apartando los ojos de la Televisión, por vez primera. Su expresión era más sería de lo usual, aunque yo diría qué estaba ocultando una sonrisa. Sabía qué diría algo alentador, pero no quería detenerme a pensar qué...

— Bella, nuestra pequeña te ama, te adora. — Comentó. Y su sonrisa espontánea no se hizo esperar — Además tiene un gran corazón. Sólo está confundida con todo lo sucedido, tienes que ser un poco más paciente.  
¿Más? Me horrorizó pensarlo.

¿Cuanto más? Sabía qué un mes no era absolutamente nada en términos cronológicos para los vampiros. Edward tenía más de ciento ocho años, y aún era muy joven en comparación a muchos otros (eso por decir algo) pero este mes me había resultado eterno a mi. Entendía, en verdad entendía a qué se refería Edward cuando decía qué las distracciones no eran suficientes contra la agonía...

Nessie había ido a vivir a casa de Charlie, un lugar donde, según ella, podía pensar con serenidad. En eso se parecía a mí, por supuesto. También, aunque Edward lo negará, era algo suyo. Él solía meditar y sopesar

Pero esas serían las primeras noches festivas, al menos desde su nacimiento donde no conviviríamos en familia.

— Bella, mi amor, tienes qué comprenderla. Es difícil para ella...

¿_Sólo para ella_?

Quise gritar.

Para mi era difícil, y para él, y para Jacob. La expresión de Edward se ensombreció y maldije haber olvidado qué había abierto mi mente para él.

Él escudo, sin embargo, volvió a su sitio al instante, protegiéndome.

— Es mi culpa qué mi hija este sufriendo, y viviendo lejos de nosotros — Confesé, sólo para él.

Edward se tensó ligeramente pero no replicó. Busqué en sus ojos de color oro líquido pero no parecían reflejar nada más qué inquietud. Me acarició una de las mejillas, con delicadeza.

— Ella lo entenderá. Ella te ama... Además, sí las cosas no hubiesen sido así, tal vez...

Asentí.

No quería qué terminara era frase, porque conocía exactamente el final. No quería imaginar como sería mi vida sí las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra manera. Lamentablemente, no lo sabría nunca. Tal vez habría sido mejor, tal vez peor.

Eso era algo qué nadie podría saber... Sólo podría imaginar varias cosas pero ningún era algo seguro.

Sólo eso serían, imaginaciones, especulaciones, sueños…

Los pasos de Alice volvieron a hacerse oír en las cercanías y no me sorprendí cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con bastantes bolsas provenientes del Shopping.

Sin duda, las comprar navideñas habían sido peores.

Y los regalos qué habíamos comprado para Nessie permanecían en mi casa, nuestra casa, esperando a su dueña original, qué sólo nos había llamado para esas fechas.

Me sentía juzgada por mi hija.

Su silencio era el peor tormento con el qué me había enfrentado en toda mi vida... Y no sabía como afrontarlo. Ella había tenido una conversación con Edward y el le había dado la idea de qué viviese con Charlie, Sue y Seth. Leah ya no vivía en la reserva, aunque volvía en ocasiones para ver a su familia.

Seth, el único miembro de la manada al qué Nessie le tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle lo qué había pasado era quién se encargaba de comunicarse conmigo y contarme aquello qué mi padre no me decía…

"Ella está bien, Bells. Relájate, creo que cederá pronto. Nessie los ama demasiado a todos como para estar enfadada por toda la eternidad"

— Bella — La amable voz de Esme llegó a mí desde lejos. La busqué con la mirada, de inmediato. Sonreía. — Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. Sólo nos queda… Esperar.

.

.

Alice, mi cuñada y mejor amiga, no había abandonado su deseo de jugar a las barbies conmigo. Si bien ahora era más fuerte y duradera, no tenía mucho porqué negarme, a decir verdad. Sinceramente, me sentía demasiado desganada para celebrar en esta fecha, aunque ella insistiese casi con rigurosa emoción.

Rosalie me sonrió, mientras sus dedos danzaban por mi cabello, tratando de lograr peinarme según las ideas de Alice, que eran absolutamente desconocidas para mí. Esperaba que fuera algo sencillo, aunque la pequeña duende que vivía con nosotros y no precisamente en nuestro jardín decía que merecía aun más dedicación que nunca, pese a que cualquier cosa me haría ver _bella._

Alice tenía un vestido color violeta vaporoso, que danzaba cuando ella se movía, como si estuviese diseñado para seguir sus acciones con la gracia innata de mi querida Alice. El cabello negro, en puntas, seguía intacto, como una aureola alrededor de su precioso y delicado rostro.

Rosalie también lucía su figura escultural gracias a un vestido rojo. Llevaba el cabello semirecogido, cayéndole en bucles aun lado del cuello.

Me maravillaba lo hermosas que se veían.

Me sorprendía sin embargo, la dedicación que estaban dándole a esto.

¿Acaso servirían copas de sangre en el brindis para que podamos beber libremente?

Mi pensamiento trajo la sangre a mi mente y un ardor un poco incómodo floreció en mi garganta. Como siempre, no fue difícil, ignorarlo. Pese a que no conseguía nada protestando, lo intenté otra vez, logrando el mismo resultado. Alice me lanzó una mirada fulminante y Rosalie soltó una risita divertida.

— Alice, por favor…

— Bella, no seas aguafiestas. Hoy todo saldrá maravilloso, lo he visto.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron aun más daño. Sí Alice había visto que sucedería, eso indicaba que Nessie no estaba implicada.

Al parecer, mi hija tampoco vendría este día…

El vestido azul marino que vestía contrastaba con mi tez pálida, y, Alice había dicho emocionada que a Edward le encantaría.

Yo no lo dudaba, porque el siempre había admirado como lucía el color azul en mi.

Sonriendo, me acerqué a él, dejando que me estrechase entre sus brazos con la fuerza marmórea que lograba hacer pensar que nadie me apartaría nunca de él. Nadie tendría nunca la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Por supuesto, yo lo retendría a mi lado con la misma fuerza, para qué nadie pudiese separarnos nunca. Ya me había acostumbrado a sucumbir en momentos felices y estos días de angustia me remontaban a un tiempo pasado. Un tiempo sin luz. Un tiempo donde el sol tenía la forma de mi mejor amigo...

¿Jacob? Con tristeza, me detuve en la imagen que acudió a mi mente. Su sollozo, aullido desgarrador, un aullido que me remontaba en la lejanía aun tiempo más doloroso, menos encantador. Más humano.

Mi querido Jacob no se encuentra mucho mejor qué yo.

Incluso, diría qué la está pasando peor. El padeció el rechazo de Nessie con la misma fuerza qué yo. Y eso empeoró toda aquella angustia. Otra vez, causaba dolor en su vida. ¿Acaso no había una manera de sostener la felicidad sin tener qué pagar algo de dolor? Edward insistía qué todos en la reserva estaban dedicándose a ayudar a Jake pero yo no había ido. Era sencillo, tenía empeorar las cosas sí Renesmee supiera qué fui a ver a Jacob. Edward sí fue, por supuesto, y lamentaba haberlo traen como mensajero. Lo lamentaba. Y lamentaba volver a ser la causante de su dolor

Pensé qué la mala suerte me había abandonado cuando me transforme, así como la torpeza, la calidez y aquellas cosas humanas qué ahora veía lejanas y perdidas.

Ahora, no obstante, el destino parecía querer recordarme qué algunas cosas eran inherentes a mi. Y me seguirían por la eternidad. Tal y como ocurría con está tristeza qué me invadía cada vez qué pensaba en mis días de oscuridad. Otra vez, me alegre de ser la excepción a la regla y mantener a Edward fuera de mi mente. No querría arruinar este día con mis masoquistas pensamientos.

— Ya vienen — Susurró Alice.

Le dirigí una mirada. Mi amiga se encontró sonriéndome cuando nuestros ojos, del mismo matiz dorado, se encontraron. Ella estaba de la mano de Jasper, y se veía del todo tranquila. ¿Era el don de su marido actuando? No entendía como podía estar tan tranquila. Tan segura. Entonces, miré a Edward.

— Es sorpresa, Bella — Susurró él, a modo de explicación. Deberían saber mejor qué nadie cuanto odiaba las sorpresa, ellos dos, especialmente.

Resoplé, tratando de no pensar en lo qué sus palabras podían significar. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de lo qué pudiera significar. Sí era una sorpresa...

— Bella, amor — Susurró Edward, contra mi cabello. Su aliento golpeando mi pelo — Está te gustará...

A veces creía qué él de verdad leía mi mente. Di un respingo involuntario en sus brazos y enarcó una ceja, ante mi respuesta refleja. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Él sabía lo que pensaba porque, de verdad, me conocía.

No porque había olvidado mi escudo….

— Era lo qué estaba pensando... — Confesé. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Su rostro dibujo mi sonrisa favorita.  
— Eso pensé  
— Sabelotodo — Mascullé, en broma, y eso provocó qué sé riera.

Emmett lo hizo igual — Este es él momento, Bella. — Comentó.

Sabía de qué hablaba, llevaba casi tres años intentando qué yo atacase a Edward. No podía hacerlo. Y quizás nunca podría. Temía causarle daño y temía... Qué atacarlo despertase mis instintos, delante de Emmett. En todo caso lo haría en privado... Y...

— ¿Bella? — Jasper me miró con una ceja enarcada. Genial. Un nuevo cambio de emociones.  
— Lo siento.  
— No te preocupes, Bella. Está noche todo saldrá bien — Él ver a Rosalie tan segura me hizo sentir mejor.

Prisionera de los enormes brazos de Emmett, Rose parecía ser una delicada figura de porcelana. Espectacular e impactante, sí, pero maravillosa y frágil. Le devolví la sonrisa.  
— Bienvenidos a casa — Comentó Carlisle a nuestros invitados sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar los latidos provenientes del otro extremo de la casa, junto a Carlisle. Reconocí la calidez, la sangre, los pasos. Mis ojos pasaron por todos los miembros de mi familia. Salvo Alice y Edward, ninguno parecía del todo tranquilo. Jasper sonrió igual qué Rosalie. Emmett fue un reflejo de mi expresión.

— ¿Los Quileute? — Quise saber.

Aunque en este tiempo ambos grupos habían progresado, y mucho. No podía evitar creer qué lo qué ocurría era bastante... Anormal. ¿Un grupo de hambrientos lobos venían a compartir una cena con vos vampiros? Sí se lo hubiesen dicho a la Bella humana, en mi pasado... Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo

Me gustaba como habían resultado las cosas desde entonces. Mi familia estaba casi completa ahora.

Y sólo...

... Entonces la vi.

Renesmee. Mi Renesmee estaba allí, frente a mí.

Mi hija se nos quedó mirando a mi y a Edward con sus ojos -mis ojos- color chocolate. Tenía él cabello largo, más largo de lo qué recordaba, aunque sus hermosos bucles seguían intactos. Su rostro, tan hermoso y familia, parecía estar absorto. Edward cerró los brazos a mí alrededor, tienen mi necesidad de atrapar a mi hija entre los míos. Intenté liberarme, pero Edward me retuvo con firmeza y Susurró un apenas audible 'aún no'. Lo mire a los ojos, y pude leer mis intenciones y las suyas en ellos. Comprendí qué, por él momento, Nessie sólo podría darme rechazo. Mi padre se nos acercó, lentamente, examinándonos.

De no haber sido por los brazos de Edward hubiera corrido a los suyos.

— Bells, cariño... Hola, Edward... Muchacho.  
— Charlie.  
— Hola, papá — Saludé.

Pero mis ojos cambiaron de él a Renesmee sin qué pudiese evitarlo. Mi padre sonrió

— Ella ha mejorado. Es una personita tenaz, como su madre. Lo superará.

Charlie no sabía, o no sabía bien qué era lo qué angustiaba a mi hija. Él y Edward habían hecho él acuerdo.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella, papá. — Mi papá me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa hermosa que le hacía lucir más joven. Abrió los brazos, casi en el mismo momento que Edward me liberó de los suyos.

— Mi nena — Charlie me recibió en un torpe abrazo — No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Siempre que estés cerca, quien tiene que dar las gracias soy yo. En especial, por permitirme conocer a Renesmee Carlie.

Su esencia llegó, entonces, a inundar mis sentidos. La busqué con mis ojos, aun antes de perderme en el aleteo de su corazón. Edward había tomado mi mano, y yo la aferré entre mis dedos, sólo para retenerlo.

— Hola, papá. Hola, mamá… — La voz de mi hija fue música para mis oídos, en forma literal.

Los ojos chocolate me miraban fijamente mientras mis ojos repasaban ansiosamente su figura.

— Nessie — Susurré.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía. Y su rostro resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna. Su rostro hermoso me devolvía una expresión vacilante, ausente y confusa. Mi ángel precioso y confundido.

Rápidamente, se acercó a mi, y me permitió estrecharla fuertemente contra mi pecho. Al cabo de un segundo, Edward nos aprisionó con sus brazos, rodeándonos. Si hubiese podido llorar, lloraría.

— Nessie, Nessie, Nessie — Canturré.

— Mamita — Susurró ella — Papito, perdónenme por haberlos preocupado. Los he echado tanto de menos — Confesó y pensé que estaba a punto de llorar.

Tal vez mi niña tenía el aspecto de una niña de trece años, pero, pese a todo, aun seguía siendo una niña en tantos sentidos… Tantos, que a veces el contraste te quitaba el aliento (aunque yo no lo necesitaba, y Edward tampoco)

La retuvimos a nuestro lado, con fuerza.

Me hubiese gustado tener la fuerza suficiente para abrazarla por siempre, pero, sutilmente, ella se apartó de nosotros. Agradecía que su crecimiento se hubiese detenido, porque no habría soportado ver cuanto había crecido en un mes casi sin vernos. No lo hubiese tolerado.

— El pasado no me importa — Susurró al fin, aunque algo en sus ojos parecía lucir diferente — Yo no puedo condenar su pasado porque no viví lo mismo que ustedes y… — Soltó un suspiro, mientras tendía sus manos para sujetarnos a mi y a Edward.

No esperaba ver las imágenes en su mente.

Fueron todos los sucesos acontecidos durante todo ese mes. Las cenas incómodas con Charlie y Sue. Incomodas por la razón de que Renesmee prefería la sangre a la comida. Las charlas con Seth en las noches, hasta la madrugada. Las pláticas con Alice y Rosalie, que, aparentemente tenían mucho que ver con la decisión que mi hija había deseado transmitir. Los días de lágrimas, en los que ella pensaba que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar. Una que otra pelea con Leah, que había sido, en definitiva, quien había aclarado todas las dudas de Nessie, hablandole de su propia historia.

La sucesión de imágenes fue abrumadora, hasta que llegó a una más resiente.

Un sueño.

Un sueño que le indicó lo que su corazón en verdad deseaba.

Esa mañana, Nessie había despertado con un deseo único para concluir el año. Quería tenernos a todos juntos. A toda su familia. Los Cullen los Quileute, Charlie, Sue…

Todos ellos.

Todos aquellos seres que ahora estaban en el patio de mi hogar, el hogar de mis padres, mi casa o una de ellas. Miré a Edward y me reflejé en sus ojos, despejados, antes de pasar la mirada hacia Nessie, que, por algún motivo había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido durante esos días.

Tal vez, yo nunca sabría las cosas que pasaron por su mente al enterarse de toda nuestra historia.

Tal vez ella nunca olvidaría ese mes de preocupación como yo tampoco olvidaría lo acontecido, pero y, al respecto, estaba segura que un nuevo horizonte se abría para todos a partir de ese día.

.

.

_31 de diciembre de 2012._

_._

.

Todos corearon. Me giré cuando comprendía que la cuenta regresiva había comenzado.

¿Había llegado medianoche, tan pronto?

Le sonrei a mi hija, con todo el amor de mi nuevo cuerpo y luego la solté, para dejar que ella hablase, antes de que termine el año, con su otra persona importante. Edward… suspiró, antes de dejarla ir.

Me volví hacia mi marido y me abrigué de sus brazos, como siempre.

Nessie me sonrió, no, nos sonrió y sus ojos parecieron dejar atrás todo deje de inquietud. Jacob, que había estado detrás de ella, pareció resplandecer en una sonrisa, cuando mi hija se acercó a su sitio.

Mis amigos estaban allí, y los miré a cada uno, mientras juntos esperabamos, el fin de un nuevo año.

Mi familia nos miró a edward y a mi, para asegurarse de que compartíamos los ánimos festivos. Tal vez nadie había sido testigo de nuestra silenciosa reconciliación…

… Pero deducía, por sus expresiones cariñosas, que no era así.

Reparé en todos los presentes, finalmente. Hasta el momento, casi habían pasado desapercibidos, para mi.

Charlie y Sue de la mano, admirando el cielo, esperando.

El papá de los vampiros, la mamá de los licantropos. Los metamorfos.

Jacob, Seth, Sam, Emily, Embry, Quill, Paul, Jared, Kim, la pequeña Claire.

Mis amigos.

Todos aquellos que habían dado su vida por mi, en tiempo pasado. Personas que llenaron mi vida de alegría, cuando duró y que ahora permanecían formando parte de un mundo que antes les había sido prohibido.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme.

Mi familia.

Todos ellos abrazandose, acariciandose, tocandose cariñosamente.

Mi encantadora familia que me acompañaría hasta el fin de mi existencia. Me acompañarían en mi eternidad.

Nessie y Jacon, abrazándose, reconciliandose.

Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi esposo y los ojos de Edward que me recibieron cuando estallaron en vitores.

— Feliz año nuevo, mi amor — Susurró él, mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se disolvía en festejos y muestras de afecto.

.

.

_1 de enero de 2013_

.

.

Un nuevo año comenzaba.

Y la eternidad nos esperaba sin más nubes en el horizonte.

* * *

_¡Feliz Año 2013!_

Todavía no se terminó el 2012? Qué lástima... XD

Bueno, no importa.

No sé porque, ni debido a qué, quise escribir sobre los Cullen. Sí, son mis vampiritos vegetarianos consentidos pero todavía no estoy satisfecha del todo con el fic. Tal vez, en otro momento, desarrolle lo que sucedió y que hizo durante ese mes Renesmee alejada de sus padres, aunque creo que era lo que necesitaba ¿no? Aunque no tengo nada en contra de ella, ni de Bella (bueno, con Bella miento, la verdad es que no es de mis personajes favoritos :S) quería hacerlas sufrir solo un poquito.

No estoy del todo satisfecha con el final, pero mi inspiración llegó hasta aquí.

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
